Nijihashi Rain
(Midfielder) |element= Wood |Seiyuu= Sasaki Hinako |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 045 (GO)}}Nijihashi Rain ( レイン, Nijihashi Rein) is a scout character in the ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' game. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A multi-talented girl, good at attack and defence. At her best after it rains."'' Appearance She has a pale complexion, cyan eyes, white cloud-like hair, and a rainbow-colored headband. Her eyebrows are small and white. She is seen wearing a pink and yellow-colored jersey. Plot Though being a scout character, she appeared in episode 45. She played as a midfielder, training with an unknown team. She used Rainbow Bubble Shoot and scored a goal against Iron Guts. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Rain, she must first be found and talked to at these places: *'Tower', near the lake to the right *'Roulette Park, Water Area', behind firstmost rock formation, after chapter 9 *'Riverside', behind shrubbery in the downleft corner, after part 3 of chapter 10 After this, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Shizuku no Pendant (しずくのペンダント) *'Item': Petit Sand (プチサンド) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカー女神像, taken from the statue at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Nursery Bed (保健室ベッド, taken at Raimon's main building first floor) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1620 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rain, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Patchwork Kokeshi (パッチワークこけし, randomly dropped from The Divine Power (THEジンツウリキ) in the Warped Forest) *'Photo': Cartoon Shelf (漫画の棚の写真, taken at Raimon's second building 1F) *'Topic': Weather Forecast (天気予報の話題, obtained at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Women Soccer Team (女子サッカーチームの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's riverbed) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rain, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Infirmary Bed (保健室のベッドの写真, taken at Raimon's main building's first floor) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Topic': Tomorrow's weather (明日の天気の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ship harbor) *'Topic': New Cartoon Series (新連載のマンガの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Speed Gals' Trivia *Her surname "Nijihashi" means "Rainbow Bridge". That relates to her hairstyle and her hissatsu, Rainbow Bubble Shot. **Her given name is an English word "Rain". Rain is also what happens before a rainbow appears. **Her dub name "Rain Bowe" is also a pun on the rainbow. **In the Italian dub her name is "Lena Arcoba", also a reference to the rainbow, which in Italian is "arcobaleno". *Just like Kamezaki Kappa, she is one of the winning designs chosen from a contest to create a design for Inazuma Eleven GO's extra character in the CoroCoro magazine. Category:GO characters Category:Scout characters